ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaliba
Pierre Barrett, better known as “Kaliba” is one of the most legendary beings alive. Although quite mysterious and rambunctious, he really isn’t that hard to comprehend at all. If over thought, he can easily become one of the most confusing people known to man. It’s best to keep simple things simple. Background Kaliba’s backstory is pretty average, some wouldn’t expect that at all. Up until he was 19, he lived his life in a town by the name of Ronneburg. Naturally, he of course actually has parents. His father was named Quinn Barrett, and his mother Victoria Barrett. Whether he has siblings or not is unknown, mostly due to the fact that he doesn’t feel like mentioning much else. All that he wants people to know is that he has parents that are in fact alive, and that he doesn’t hate them. Anyways, even his school life was average. He wasn’t an outcast, but he also wasn’t a shut in. He simply blended in with everyone else, and stayed low. His grades were average, his performance was average, his daily activities were average. Just like anyone else who didn’t have anything to do, he worked out. Eventually working out lead up to training, more or less in the wonderful art of CQC. He kept going on with the average lifestyle of an everyday person in Ronneburg. That kept going on until he felt like he wanted to go out and do more in life than work an everyday job. Being able to do anything different, of course, meant travelling abroad. Guess where he landed? Right in the sweet, sweet city of Ainslet. Personality He can easily be misinterpreted, likely due to the fact that he acts in a manner that most wouldn’t expect. When given the chance to unravel, he will easily become chaotic and rowdy, and will more or less take advantage of any chance he can to overwhelm people. Although he easily falls under chaotic good, it’s safe to say that he has a very strong and good sense of justice. Once “tamed”, he would most likely be a very good friend to have. Once he’s found a cause or person that he holds dear and aligns with his beliefs, he can be found as very loyal. Although to get him to fight true to his heart by having some sort of value to him, he will endlessly defend those who appear powerless to him. Fight for the weak, defeat the evil is more or less something he lives by. Appearance His attire in itself is even average. He wears nothing more than a black leather jacket, and a constant rotation of grayscale jeans. Underneath his jacket, he wears various different t-shirts depending on the day. To wrap up his clothing, he wears black combat boots that seem well polished. His hair is semi curly, and holds a golden brown color. He seems to not cut his hair too often, considering it nearly touches halfway down his neck. A couple of accessories include two titanium rings, one worn on his left index finger, and one on his left thumb. Finally, he wears navy blue mirrored sunglasses, which seem to almost never leave his face. But whenever they do, his actual eye color is green. Combat Unlike other characters, even his combat is super simple and average. Catching him in a hand to hand situation is pretty much a bad day for anyone. Although he may appear rather “skimpy” and “weak”, he’s actually decently strong. Obviously he can’t do crazy things like throw extremely heavy things around or even punch craters into anything, but a hit from him would definitely hurt. Although completely inept in pretty much everything except with most non-bladed melee weapons, he’s rather skilled with things like nightsticks, quarterstaffs, bats, etc. Even if he’s left without a weapon, he’s well toned in MCMAP/LINE and Systema. With mediocre strength comes high flexibility, which he takes to his own advantage. Having been quite renowned in gymnastics, he finds himself easily maneuvering compared to most people. Though, he isn’t well diversified in his skill set, he sees that it's only given him more time to perfect his art and strengthen even more. However, that doesn’t mean he’s close to mastered anything he practices. Trivia/Random Stuff * His favorite genre of music is indie rock. (surprise surprise) * Actually musically inept, but has found himself quite decent at dancing. * Although, realistically, he should be used to pain he seems to have a low tolerance to it. * Has a fear of holes, or rather, things that look like sponges. * The sound of someone getting hit with a nightstick is satisfying to him. * Absolutely hates all candy, or anything even remotely considered candy. Theme? Category:Characters